randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Punch, Deadly Punch
"Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" is the fifteenth episode in the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and a holiday special. It premiered on December 3, 2012. Synopsis Randy runs out of Smoke-Bombs. When he goes to retrieve more from the sacred Skunk-Pine, unfortunately, his arch nemesis McFist has already snagged the tree for his holiday party. Plot The episode starts with Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman talking about the minutes left for Winter Break, Randy saying he says "Winter" and Howard says "Break". Randy says "Winter", but Howard, with a sad-looking face, doesn't reply. Randy does it again, but still no answer. Randy repeats Howard about what they have to say, but Howard's still sad until Randy reminds him of what he has to say. Howard says sorry and explains that he was thinking about a thing. Randy claims it's holidays, the season for not thinking. At the same time, Bucky Hensletter is seen singing a song to Flute Girl until she punches him. He claims she wanted tunes for a gift, but she explains that she wanted a McFist Tunes Card instead. She leaves and everyone laugh's at Bucky. Bucky starts to cry, and the sorcerer stanks him. Randy asks about what should they do and Howard claims he's out, which surprises Randy. Randy notices the stanked Bucky and runs off to put on the Ninja Mask, not before claiming that "they're not done talking about this". When the stanked Bucky corners the Flute Girl against a handrail and starts singing her the song from earlier in a monster-ish language, Randy (as the Norrisville Ninja) appears with a Smoke Bomb. Monster Bucky and the Ninja start fighting until the Ninja traps Bucky and destroys the written song, de-stanking Bucky. When the Flute Girl approaches him Bucky asks if she liked the song, and the Ninja barges in telling her to say yes, which she does. Bucky is relieved and the Ninja is cheered. The Ninja says "Happy Winter to everyone and a happy new Smoke Bomb!", but when he tries to throw one he realizes it doesn't work. He tries again, and another failure. Everyone starts thinking weirdly, while Randy (still as the Ninja) just sidesteps away, with some students laughing at him and Stevens plays the "Sad Trombone" melody. When he's out of sight, Randy removes the Ninja Mask and Howard tells him it was the most "shoobtacular ninja exit ever" and Randy claims he's out of Smoke Bombs and asks how is it possible. Suddenly, many flashbacks are seen. In the first one, Randy and Howard are playing golf, and Randy had placed a Smoke Bomb in the place of the golf ball by mistake and hits it. In the second one, Randy and Howard throw a Smoke Bomb inside the cook's pot at lunchtime. In the third one, Randy puts a Smoke Bomb in his butt and then farts, causing it to explode in the middle of the hallway. In the fourth and last one, Randy and Howard are seen practicing for their band and Randy wastes a huge number of Smoke Bombs. When finally out of the flashbacks, Randy realizes he wasted a lot of Smoke Bombs. Howard tells him to go to the "NinjaNomistore or something like that". Randy asks if that's even possible, to which Howard replies that he has no idea. Randy goes to the bathroom and enters a stall to read the NinjaNomicon. Randy lands on a cloud, and the NinjaNomicon tells Randy that "The Smoke Bomb is a tool for strategy, not a toy for show", to which Randy replies if the Nomicon knows "how bruce he is with them". The cloud then disappears and Randy falls to a Forest. A ninja is then seen planting a ninja bag and using the Art of Healing with it. A tree then grows from the bag, the ninja cuts it a little bit with his sword, and the NinjaNomicon says "Only with the Sacred Sap from the Skunk Pine can the Ninja craft bombs of smoke". Randy says it's so bruce, and the ninja throws him a smoke bomb to the face which gets him out of the NinjaNomicon. Randy goes to Howard and tells him that before they go to their movie marathon, they have to go the forest for the tree. Howard tries to argue, but Randy says he knows Howard hates nature, but Howard finally says that he already had a previous arrangement. Randy laughs, but then realizes Howard's serious. They bid each other goddbye and say they'll meet next day. Randy is then seen, as the Ninja, in the forest. When he's about to get the sap, a McFist ship arrives and rips off the skunk pine. Randy uses his Ninja Chain Sickle to hook up to the ship before it leaves. The ship (and the Ninja attached to it) goes to McFist Industries, where a Christmas Party is being held. The Ninja drops when the ship is above the roof and the ship stops a few meters away, grabs the tree, and enters it from the roof's door. Some elves from the inside then decorate the tree. McFist and Marci McFist appear then, both disguised as Santa Claus. Marci claims that Hannibal got her the biggest tree in the forest, and Hannibal answers that it's just like she asked. A Robo-Ape dressed in a blue tuxedo with a red bowtie approaches Marci with a switch for her to press. When she does, the decoration from the tree lights up. Randy (as the Ninja) gets mad because McFist killed an 800 years old sacred tree for his selfish purposes and claims he didn't see that coming. He finds a vent and claims that "there's no way McFist would be so dumb to leave these things", but he can't finish the sentence because the vent cover suddenly falls, and the Ninja finishes the sentence by saying "unlocked!" and claims that McFist needs to Ninja-proof his house, but as soon as the Ninja enters the vent a detection laser at the vent's entrance is seen activating, meaning that he was detected. Strangely enough, no alarms go off and Randy falls on the same Robo-Ape from before. Randy notices a hole and drags himself and the ape to it. A few seconds later, Randy is seen with the same suit the ape had. He puts on the christmas hat the ape dropped. He looks around and notices no one saw him. He walks in, but soon sees Hannibal and Marci coming and he hides. As soon as they leave, Howard collides with the disguised Randy, and he shouts "Howard! What the juice?!" which shocks Howard. Randy asks Howard what's he doing in the party and Howard spits the food he had in his mouth. Howard acts normal and tells Randy that "he's happy to see him at this... party to which... he's also attending". Randy claims that Howard had a family business, to which Howard agrees. Howard then explains Randy that his father's company was bought by McFist, so Howard's family is McFist family now. Randy's shocked and asks Howard about why didn't he say it sooner, and Howard answers that it was because he knew Randy'd be shocked and claims it's no such a big deal, but Randy claims that being lied to him by his best friend is the biggest deal. Meanwhile, Viceroy tells McFist that his security system detected an intruder. McFist claims it with his microphone and Howard says he's surely referring to "that guy" and points to a guy who's stealing snacks. Randy hides and claims that McFist's referring to him. McFist asks everyone to show their McFist Bands to the Robo-Elves so they can detect the intruder and eliminate him, to which Marci makes him add "nicely". Randy says he has none and Howard offers to give him his McFist Band to make up for the lie, but he can't take it off. Meanwhile, Randy hides in many places. When he looks at the tree, he remembers what the Nomicon told him and thinks of the possibility of the show being a strategy. He comes out as the Ninja (still wearing the Christmas hat) from the chimney, and Bash Johnson is seen sitting on a Santa Claus claiming he's a fake after seeing the Ninja enter through the chimney. Everyone is happy to see the Ninja. Randy (again, as the Ninja) claims that the tree is "such a glorious tree" and McFist (acting as if he was happy to see the Ninja but he really isn't) agrees and says it's a real beauty. McFist asks the Ninja about what's he doing here, to which the Ninja replies that he just passed by to "see Norrisville's most beloved gazillionaire". While McFist is distracted, the Ninja uses his sword to cut just a bit of the tree to get the sap, to which McFist says he's not sure of what he's doing but that he's not gonna let it happen. The Ninja asks him if he's really gonna do it in front of all the guests. McFist is all outraged and the Ninja wishes everyone a Merry Christmas and leaves from a door nearby. He breathes, relieved, thinking he didn't believe that worked. When he turns back, he sees he's surrounded by Robo-Elves and a Robo-Snowman and claims it "almost worked, almost" and he asks the robots if they can skip the fight in the spirit of Christmas. The Robo-Snowman removes his hat and suddenly throws it at the Ninja, with the latter claiming that "that's a no". The fight starts. He dodges the Robo-Elves and the Robo-Snowman and gets to a sled, and uses his sword to block the Robo-Snowman's shots until he runs out of ammo. Unfortunately for Randy, the Robo-Snowman pulls out a Snow Shovel and hits him with it, taking him to the party room. Randy drops the sap bag and the Robo-Snowman smashes it, making the whole effort useless. When the Robo-Snowman says he has to destroy the Ninja, McFist is happy and when everyone looks at him weirdly, he says the robots've gone out of control and that they must evacuate. The Ninja then blocks the Robo-Snowman's attack, but a Mini Robo-Snowman with a hammer comes from under its hat. Randy says "Oh, boy", a hammer hit is heard and the Ninja is seen flying through the room. He lands in the food table, and Howard approaches him he finally got the band out, to which Randy replies he's a little bit too late. Randy wishes he had a Smoke Bomb, to which Howard asks if Randy didn't find the Smoke Bomb Tree, and Randy answers that the party tree IS the Smoke Bomb Tree. Randy then gets an idea thanks to Howard and tells him that he's a genius but that he still doesn't forgive him. Howard is bummed and leaves. Randy then gets on a giant McFist ball and spins it to move towards the tree (and making a strike with the Robo-Elves), then swinging to a rope, entering Ninja Rage and launching a Ninja Tengu Fireball to the Skunk Pine but saying "Smoke Bomb!" instead. The whole tree explodes, creating a massive cloud of smoke identical to the Smoke Bombs' smoke. From the outside, the Ninja Mask is seen formed with the smoke. When the smoke reaches the streets, the people leaves, leaving Randy sad, complaining about the Smoke Bomb Tree being destroyed. Howard asks Randy if there's a present he could make him to make up for the lie, to which Randy replies there's none. But Howard then shows a sap bag and Randy says "except that!". Then they both head to the forest. Randy plants the sap bag under the snow and uses the Art of Healing with it, just like the NinjaNomicon said. Randy thanks Howard and confesses this is not how he expected to kick up the winter break. Howard then says "Winter Break!" and Randy says the same. Randy then tells Howard that he knew why Howard didn't tell him about his father working for McFist, but that they're best friends and he can tell him anything. Howard then tells Randy that he's been borrowing Randy's underpants for months. Randy asks Howard about why did he tell him that. Then, a little fire is seen coming out of the little tree, but immediately turns off. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy Secondary characters *Marci McFist *Bash Johnson *Flute Girl *Bucky Hensletter *Robo-Snowman *Robo-Elves Background characters *Cafeteria Lady *The Creep *Cass Simonson *Heidi Weinerman *Julian *Theresa Fowler *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater Trivia *This is the first Christmas special. *This is the third holiday-themed episode. The previous ones were "Dawn of the Driscoll" and "Night of the Living McFizzles," which were Halloween specials. *"Ninja Camp" was originally supposed to air with this episode, but instead, it aired in the UK in March 2013 and in the US in July 2013. *The title is based on the 1984 horror movie Silent Night, Deadly Night, which is itself based on the first line, "Silent Night! Holy Night!" of the English translation of the 1818 Austrian Christmas carol, „''Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!“ **It is also similar to the phrase "silent but deadly," first devised in the late nineteenth century to refer to the evolutionary struggle for existence (!), applied during World War II to submarine warfare (particularly in reference to the Nazi "wolf packs") (!!), and thereafter jokingly used to refer to the act of noiselessly breaking wind (!!!). This may be related to the assertion that smoke bombs apparently smell like farts, first noted by Howard in "Last Stall on the Left." *This is the first on screen appearance of Ninja Rage that was shown in Punchocalypse, but it is not chronologically the first time it was introduced. Randy actually gained the ability in "Evil Spirit Week." * For the first time, the Sorcerer stanks someone, but does not make an appearance. ** This is also the first episode where a character who was stanked in a previous episode gets stanked again. *It is revealed that Howard's family's company is bought out by McFist Industries. *Randy learns that the smoke-bomb is not a toy for show. *The line spoken by the Robo-Elves, "Show your McFist wristband or you will be destroyed," is similar to a line in the Disney Movie ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, in which "Show your papers or you will be destroyed," is spoken by the Norm-bots of the Dr. Doofenshmirtz of the alternative dimension. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Holiday Special Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1